<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helping A Friend Out by JohnlockedDancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085637">Helping A Friend Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer'>JohnlockedDancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>70’s, A brunette and a blonde, Author is Swedish, Author is a grammar junkie, Author needs feedback, BAMF, Best Friends, Blonde, Brunette/blonde, Crossdressing, Dance partners, F/F, Feelings Realization, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Romance, Female-Centric, First OCs here, Gay, Hugs, In case you’re curious, Inseparable Bond, Lesbians, Makeup, More than one chapter, No Lesbians Die, No Mary Sue!, OC, Old School, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Prom, R&amp;R, Research, Retro, Retro and vintage, Romance, School Dances, Silly Rules, Top Hat, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yuri, absolutely not, breast binding, dark hair, i like making tags, multi chapters, no mary sue, please, safe, should I continue this?, tags tags tags, vintage, written in English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my second original story and first f/f fic posted here. </p><p>Best friends Larissa and Danika are at Larissa’s place. Danika is a few years older, but they go to the same school. Their separate classes are organizing this year’s school prom. Larissa hasn’t found anyone to go to the prom with and Danika has hatched a plan...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Larissa Markova/Danika Popovic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Larissa was pacing her room, hands rubbing her face. "I don't have anyone to go with!" she let her hands fall, her eyes wide, fists clenched at her sides as she finally stopped, to glare at Danika whose mouth was twitching slightly. Danika’s feet seemed to move on their own accord. Only a few steps and she was able to put her arms around her best friend’s shoulders, resting her chin on top of those blonde, silky smooth strands.<br/>
“Shh, shh. Breathe. That's it. Now, listen to me. I've got a plan. I told you that I've got a cavalier, right? I lied."<br/>
"What?! Why'd you do that?!" Larissa tried to pull away, but Danika held on tight. "Because, I don’t need one.” Larissa sighed, dejectedly. Danika would have none of that though, so she turned Larissa around in her arms. It was easier to talk face to face. Putting two fingers under Larissa’s chin, with their eyes locking in the process, Danika continued “I've been thinking that... maybe... you'd like to go with me!"<br/>
"What?! But... they only allow one boy, one girl couples! You know that!"<br/>
"Yes, yes, I know. And I've been thinking about that too.” Larissa’s eyes widened even more. “You have?” she asked incredulously. Danika nodded patiently. “Do you trust me?" she asked. "Of course I do! I would trust you with my life!" "Good. Because, I could, if you are going with me, I could dress up as a man."<br/>
"Really? You'd do that for me?"<br/>
"Yes, of course!"<br/>
"You know what? You're actually brilliant!"<br/>
Danika smirked, tugging her long, black curls behind her ears "I know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danika has been interested in crossdressing for some time now. <br/>It wasn’t that she was uncomfortable in her own gender, she just couldn’t ignore the thrills she felt whenever she dressed up as a man.<br/>She had found a few books on the subject at the local library. <br/>Her favorite Shakespeare play was Twelfth Night. It was the first theatre production she’d ever seen and she’d only been eleven years old at the time, but just as the countess Olivia, Danika had instantly fallen for Viola/Cesario. </p><p>When prom night finally arrived, Danika new exactly how she’d do this; first, she undressed and bound her breasts. Then, she ”filled in” her underpants. <br/>Danika loved vintage clothes so she’d visited a vintage shop and found the perfect suit with matching shoes and a bow tie. She added a top hat she’d bought earlier and worn many times already, with dresses too. So, she put the clothes on (the top hat would have to wait until she was ready to leave).<br/>Finally, she brought her beauty bag. Having been practicing for weeks, she started with the basics like foundation and such. <br/>Next, she added a little more makeup to her chin, making it look a little more square. <br/>The final details were to make her eyebrows a little more bushy. She used a color that matched her natural hair.<br/>She had already decided that she didn’t want to add a mustache; she preferred her face clean-shaven.<br/>Lastly, she tied a black satin ribbon in a bow around her dark curls. <br/>Checking her reflection one last time, she was ready to go!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>